


Go stone hunt – nudge-nudge, wink-wink

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fun, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from prompt: "Sai really, really doesn't want to know. Really."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go stone hunt – nudge-nudge, wink-wink

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

“Sai, honestly, I was just picking up the stones that had rolled under the table.”  
“Together with Touya-kun? Then why did it take so long?”  
“They had rolled all the way into the corner; some were caught in the floor boards.”  
“But why did you pull down the table cloth?”  
“Uh, we thought we could find them better in the dark.”  
“Why did you take a wine bottle and two glasses?”  
“For solace...?”  
“And why didn’t you let me help you look; I can get to places no-one else can!”  
“I, uh, didn’t want to, uh, have an unfair advantage...?”


End file.
